wings_of_shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures Of Crafty: End Credits and Ghost: The Sequel
Honestly, no one knew what to expect when a psychotic shipper serial killer and a fanfiction writer ranked #1 in ten galaxies teamed up. Yet somehow becoming the most wanted criminals in EVERY galaxy, murdering the ruler of the universe, and destroying a galaxy was not what anyone had in mind. No, not even the futureseer predicted this one. The Meeting Credits was running, something she did quite often. She'd just successfully made two people fall hopelessly in love and then made a heart-breaking death scene for the both of them, recorded it, and posted it on her FilmMakers account- something the owner of the app had been trying to delete forever but Credits had pulled some shady deals to made un-deletable. She thought this would be another, regular kill. Make them fall in love, murder, post, run, repeat. She had not been expecting to find a partner. Yet as she rounded a corner she ran right into someone. "Ow! Hey!" cried a voice. "Watch where you're going!" growled Credits, looking down at the boy at her feet. He had tangled short brown hair. His pale face and wide brown eyes stared at her. He was skinny, and looked to be 12. His orange shirt and black vest had several stains, like his gray pants. Come to think of it, this boy looked a lot like her. "A-are you Crafty: End Credits?" the boy asked. Credits felt that she recognized his pale face. From where, though? Right- that mural on the planet Unorm. Who was this kid that had gotten carved into a wall? Oh, of course. She remembered now. He was Ghost: The Sequel. Technically her- "SIBLING!" Sequel shouted, hug-tackling her. Both siblings did have a striking resemblance, though they had different mothers (Sequel had none, Credits had Crafty). Credits's brown hair was a darker shade than Sequel's, though it had the same tangled look. Her skin was slightly tanner, and she'd inherited her father's freckles. Her black tunic and cloak made her appear taller than she was, and older. Both children looked 12, and were about that mental age, but in reality were only a few years old. Sequel was 4, and Credits 3. "This is so exciting! This was meant to happen! We can be a team! Crime fighting- well, seeing what you do for a living more like law fighting, but still!" Sequel said. "Nope. No way. Never." Credits said, shrugging him off. "I don't do teams." The sound of blaring sirens started creeping into the scene, followed by the pounding of feet. "Oh moons they're on to u- me. Quick, here." Credits yanked Sequel into a shady corner. Police ran into the alley, looking around. Then one started to march very slowly towards their corner, as she was a rookie and wanted to walk slow to look cool. Really, if it had been a different policewoman the tales of Credits and Sequel would have landed there. But the policewoman gave Sequel enough time to take out some of his fanfic, calculate the course it would take, and throw it as a distraction. Of course, the police all ran at the noise. While they were trying to handcuff the fanfiction, the criminal and the wanna-be criminal slipped away. The Credits-Small-Closet-Barely-Larger-Than-A-Crate "When you said you had a hideout I'd expected something much cooler." commented Sequel, looking around the cramped space. "Shut it. I've accepted you at the moment, so don't mess up." Credits snapped. "Right. Okay. What are we going to do next?" Sequel asked, leaning forwards. "I'm second most wanted in this galaxy at the moment. Number one's a gal name Blossublecup, claims she's a freak hybrid of the Puffpower Girls. I. Want. That. Number. One." Credit said, punctuating every word by tapping the small desk between them. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Sequel wondered. "I've figured out her pattern. She'll strike here- the Eiffel of Liberty- next. Her attempt will be on the Prophet Fatespeaker.-" "Oooh! Aunty Fatey!" Sequel said excitedly. Credits waved this aside. "Yes yes. It's rather annoying we know her, as know I wouldn't feel satisfied killing her. We just have to make Blossublecup get captured, and commit an even bigger crime than the one she was trying while we're at it." The Eiffel of Liberty Fatey was in dritten form, sitting on a balcony railing and watching the twinkling lights of New Paris below her. It truly was beautiful. Meanwhile, Sequel and Credits were battling her murderer. Blossublecup had tried to sneak in from above- something Sequel had pointed out that she might try. They'd been there to intercept her. The criminal did greatly resemble a Puffpower girls hybrid- she was short and had a long, dark brown braid. One eye was pink, and the other was blue-green. Her dress had black stripes and pink, blue, and green ones. And she had a huge bazooka. I guess I should have mentioned the bazooka first. She was firing knives from it, which Credits was dodging and Sequel was blocking. Sequel wielded the weapon of papercuts, which truly struck fear into Blossublecup's heart. Credits held a scythe, which was less scary but still sorta intimidating. Sequel leaped forwards, slashing a cut on Blossublecup's arm. "OW." she roared, turning around and forgetting about Credits. Huge mistake. Credits leaped at her, and her scythe delved into the bazooka. Its electronic displays flared, then flickered out. Blossublecup tried firing, then when she failed decided to use the bazooka as a club. She charged at Sequel. Sequel, however, had been well trained in the ancient arts of paper cuts. He leaped forwards, avoiding the club, and slashed a corner on Blossublecup's face. He took out authentic Crimson salt from his pocket and blew it at the cut for good measure, then used the criminal's head to jump behind her and land besides Credits. Blossublecup roared, and hurled the clubzooka at the pair. They dove to the side, but the bazooka melted in the air behind them. Fatey the Prophet, still in dritten form, flew to the roof and touched down, transforming into a girl with NightWing wings and a tail, and cat ears before them. She had long, tangled black hair and green eyes. "What exactly is going on here?" she asked, voice chilling. The only word Sequel was able to squeak out was "A-aunty?" "Wait, are you... Sequel! Oh! Ghost's kid!" Fatey announced, with sudden excitement. She kicked Blossublecup in the face and pushed her off the roof, then picked up Sequel and swung him around. "You're so big! Did you know they made a memorial to you here? I was at the innauguration!" she chattered excitedly. A net, which had caught Blossublecup, hurled her back onto the roof, with the new addition of glam handcuff bracelets. Sequel beamed. "Credits! We did it! She got caught!" Crafty sighed. "Yes, but you're forgetting the part where we commit and even BIGGER crime while we're at it." Fatey grinned. "I can help with that." ... The Eiffel of Liberty was a grand tower. It reached upwards into the sky, a replica of the Eiffel Tower (Earth, Milky Way). The arches and beams were iridescent, and shone when they caught the light. It was magnificent, no matter what shape it was. But its designer had never thought it would come to be in the shape of SC. Cupid Headquarters Sequel was practically glowing. News of duo's crime had gotten around everywhere, and Blossublecup had been captured. All was well. He just wanted to know what they were going to go next. "I told you, I have plans but none of them have solidified yet!" Credits snapped as Sequel inquired about this for the eleventh time. Sequel groaned and flopped down. "Y'know what? I wish I was a cupid. I'd be able to just fire arrows at people then poof! They're in love." Credits glanced at him. "Dad's a cupid, no? Well, at least a rogue one. How come you didn't inherit that?" Sequel shrugged. "Dunno. Just don't got it in me. I tried training at a facility, didn't work. They said only the master bow could help me." Slowly a grin spread over Credits's s face and she stood. "I know where we're going." ... Cupid Headquarters was majestic. It was held in midair atop a warm cloud with a light pink tinge, with architecture that shouldn't be possible. A sharp pink that lolled on the edge of looking like blood covered the whole structure. It was a tall castle, really. A large sphere lay on the cloud, from which spires jutted out and into the sky. Random, smaller wisps of clouds floated by, holding smaller structures like cottages for the cupids that lived in headquarters. Many things were precariously balanced, and bridges were not placed where there should be bridges, as cupids could fly. The compound was, however, extremely secure. If one peered closely they could see hidden weapons in the wall. They could also see the not-so-hidden weapons such as the harpoon guns on top of all the spires, and the cupid security units dressed in red and black outfits. No sane person would attempt to rob the place. Luckily, Credits and Sequel weren't sane. The two had gotten there on thestrals- mighty handy, thestrals, as most people that lived in the sky weren't mortals, and had never watched one die, so they couldn't see them. However, both criminals had indeed watched someone die, so they were perfectly fine. The thestrals landed on the cloud that the main compound was on, in a particularly fuzzy patch to hide them. They slunk around until they were ducking down to hide themselves just beside the entrance. "Last check, you know the plan right?" Credits asked. Sequel nodded happily. Credits sighed. "Wasn't what I meant, but okay. We enter at one. Three... Two..." Sequel charged in. Credits sighed and followed, hoping that this wouldn't mess up the plan. The inside was a lovely, long and tall room. It was a light pinkish-grey, and greatly resembled a bank, as several cupids sat behind glass panes on the room's long side, some talking to others. Red security cupids lined the wall, and the moment Sequel entered every single one snapped to attention and had their bow pointed at him. Once they realized Sequel wasn't a cupid, they fired. Sequel, however, knew that what they were firing at him were arrows of love- and if anyone knew about love, it was him. Using his extensive knowledge on the nature of love, he expertly avoided the arrows. He dodged, twirled, blocked, and occasionally deflected. Finally, Sequel had deflected enough arrows to knock down all the cupids. Now, most cupids are not very good at their job. Yes, there are some that are better than others, but they all fall into the 'mediocre' category. The truly powerful cupids are the ones that understand love. Most cupids believe they are in control of love, that they are its masters. They are wrong. The truly powerful cupids work with the love, they understand its nature. Sequel picked up one of the fallen bows- now, so far no bow had had an energy strong enough to cupidify him. But the cupids didn't have to know that. Soon they had all fled the room, and Credits started working her magic. She slid over to an 'Employees Only' door and opened it, causing the minds of everyone present (Sequel, a cupid that had hid beneath her table, and a squirrel) to suddenly see a whole new world of rule-breaking. The pair quickly ran inside when the alarm started ringing: 'Alert. Alert. There are intruders in the building. There are intruders in the building. All units to Sector B4. All units to sector B4. Alert. Alert.' The dynamic duo shared a look. They were going to have to figure out where the Headquarter's vault was, and fast. 'Alert. Alert. Elite Guard to Vault. Elite Guard to Vault.' Or maybe the 'Elite Guard' would lead them there. Credits twitched her carefully honed ears Category:Fanfic Category:Ghost Category:Fatey Category:Crafty Category:Children Category:Cupid Category:Crime Category:Fatespeaker Category:Crim Category:Crimmy Category:Crimson Category:Princess Crim